


The Forest Will Swallow You Whole

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [28]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Roxy's just mentioned in the beginning, Young Harry, basically harry's just a twat here, but its brief, same age ! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: There was a little old lady who lived up the block from Eggsy and his mother. Everyone thought she was insane, the way she went on about the trees and their denizens. Everyone thought she was insane, but not Eggsy. He just didn't listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I. Own. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Eggsy knew it would be the trees - the strange old lady who lived down the way from them (who always smelled really strongly of incense and everyone thought was off her rocker, but not him, never him) had fucking told him that it would be the fucking trees.

City kids like him should never, under any circumstances, venture into the woods alone. It wasn’t like the urban jungle they were raised in, where it was loud and everything moved so quickly that you didn’t even have a moment to think half the time. It wasn’t even like small towns, where everything shut down after one in the morning until seven the next day, and Sunday’s were always quiet. No, the woods were silent. Nothing made a noise, and the lack of sound was deafening even in the negative space.

Eggsy had been visiting Roxy’s parent’s place - she had moved out during university but she had invited him out to meet them; the two got along well and even if her parents thought they were together, they weren’t (Roxy preferred the softer sort, of which he was not). The pair had gone riding, something that disregarding never having done Eggsy was quite good at. They had decided to go explore the trees that bordered the edge of the property, something that Roxy hadn’t done since she was small, but along the way Eggsy had gotten separated from her.

Dismounting his horse and trying to figure out where he was, Eggsy surveyed his immediate surroundings. He was in a brightly lit clearing, the sun shining through the leafy canopy and creating a dapple effect on the grass below, giving the wildflowers a sort of wave-like quality. The trees around him were tall and thick here, but near the borders of the glen there were younger saplings jutting up and ruining the near-perfect circle. All in all, there was something eerie about it, something not quite normal. There was the sound of a branch snapping, and Eggsy turned to look behind him.

Standing there watching him was by far the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was naked from the waist up, but didn’t seem concerned about it. His dark chocolate hair was windswept, and his equally dark eyes twinkled curiously out of his face. He smiled, and took a few steps towards Eggsy, cautiously, as though not to scare him. The man moved with a sort of sinuous grace, like a panther, yet he didn’t seem to quite touch the ground. Behind him, Eggsy’s horse shifted on his lead.

“Who’re you then?” The man stopped and tilted his head, and from where he was Eggsy could see that he was thin but muscled and about his own age, and something in his gut clenched without his quite knowing why. Everything in his head screamed _ ‘danger’ _ , yet it seemed like the rational part of his brain wasn’t getting through.

“I’m Harry.” The way his name was pronounced didn’t quite sound like a name, it sounded like a word wrapped around a gust of wind through the trees. “I live here.”

“You live here? Because last I checked this was private property, mate.” The man started moving towards him again, more confident, and he finally came to a stop on the other side of Eggsy’s horse. He smiled gently.

“Oh, I’ve lived here far longer than anyone else. This was my home before the Mortons first developed this land.” It was official, this man - Harry - was completely off his rocker.

“And explain to me how that’s possible, yeah? You’re what, twenty three? Twenty four?” Harry’s smile slipped into a smirk, and the next thing Eggsy knew they were standing nose to nose, his steed long gone.

“I could tell you, yes, or I could show you.” Eggsy didn’t even have time to question him.

One minute they were standing face to face and the next Harry had pulled him in by the hip, his other hand behind his head, crushing their bodies together and kissing him like he was oxygen and Harry was dying. His mouth was plundered and try as he might he couldn’t break out. His mind reeled as he tried to think of ways to escape, but it all seemed for naught. As soon as Harry began he had stopped, and Eggsy was once again left standing far too close to him.

“Oi, what the fuck?!” Under other circumstances perhaps he might of enjoyed the kiss - Harry had far more talent than anyone else he had known, but that was neither here nor there. “You normally go around assaulting blokes like that?” Harry looked appalled.

“My apologies, I didn’t know that my actions were out of line - it’s been a rather long time since I’ve interacted with anyone of your kind.” It wasn’t enough, not for Eggsy. He took a step back from Harry and turned around, then stopped dead.

The clearing had changed. The trees were no longer green with spring-life, but instead rich golds and reds and autumns of fall. Faerie rings sprung up here and there, and all sorts of interesting creatures could be seen appearing or disappearing through them. Mouth hanging open and eyes wide, Eggsy turned back to his companion. He too had changed. His hair was softer, curlier, and his ears tapered to the gentlest points at the end. A ring of leaves and fall blossoms was woven into his hair. What had been tanned skin had developed just the barest hint of green, and Eggsy thoughts of before how he couldn’t quite be human rang verified.

“What are you?” Harry smiled sadly, as though Eggsy’s anger and fear hurt him deeply.

“I’m a fae - a dryad, to be precise. I told you, I live in the forest.” Eggsy ran a hand down his face. He should have seen it, should have listened more carefully to the old lady. She had told him the trees would be his downfall, he just hadn’t thought it would be quite so literally.

“So I’m stuck here then?” He had heard the stories, of faeries kidnapping humans for their own amusement. They had just disappeared, and those who returned were never quite the same. Harry closed the distance between them again, and something inside Eggsy kept him in his place.

“I’m afraid so. But for what it’s worth,” Harry reached up to brush a lock of hair away from Eggsy’s face, and traced a hand down his jawline before meeting his eyes again. “I can make it very enjoyable for you.”

Eggsy added that to the list of things that he never thought he’d be able to check off a bucket list: kidnapping, and being propositioned by a tree. A hot tree, but a tree nonetheless. He supposed that gave new meaning to the term “morning wood.”

He couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. It was so illogical, impossible, all of this. He was never going home, he would never see his mother or his baby sister or Roxy or his mates again. He would die here, long after the rest of the world had pronounced him so. Maybe they already had; he’d read that time worked differently in these places, and what had only felt like minutes could have been lifetimes.

He should have listened; he should never have gone into the woods.


End file.
